


Blackmail

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Blackmail, F/M, Minor Violence, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: Lightning blackmails  a 4 year old ai Haru to work with him  with his evil plan. Contains Haru x Miyu hints. Miyu is 6 years old.  Rated T due to blackmail ,  minor violence  and threats. I don't own vrains. sorry for errors.
Relationships: sugisaki Miyu/Haru





	Blackmail

"Haru!" a 6 year old girl named Miyu Sukiyaki screamed. " Leave her alone" screamed a 4 year old male ai named Haru before being knocked out by some yellow thing. Haru woke up in some weird place and screamed " what did you do to Miyu?!". A small yellow thing walked towards Haru and said " she's just in a long sleep right now and I will hurt her more if you don't follow my orders". Haru said " who are you?!" in angry tone. The yellow thing said " I am Lightning the light ignis.". Haru said with a mad tone " The ignis is why she was tortured for six months in that Lost Incident!". Lightning said with a evil tone "one more bad thing about me, I will hurt her bad."

Haru said in a defeated tone " what do you want me to do?". Lightning said " Help me develop my plan to unite the ignis and capture Jin Kusanagi and use him as a bait for the ultimate plan.". Haru said " that why you put Miyu in a coma?". Lightning said with a grin " yes, I put her in a coma with a computer program. I got the cure and only will set her free if you work with me and my plan being successful. It would take 10 years for the plan get into action. So, is it a deal or does Miyu go bye bye? I know you can't say no to our deal since you love her. You also know my power is stronger than yours.". Haru did not have a choice he knew he have to work with the yellow demon. Haru shook Lightning's hand and said " you have a deal." Lightning said with a grin " welcome to the club".

Haru was thinking " Lightning, you will pay for hurting her. you better hope she's fine when she is set free or you will be the one to feel the pain.". Haru then went to walk beside the ignis who was the devil to him. That devil was Lightning.


End file.
